


Heavenwards

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Drabble, F/F, Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The harder you fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gvambat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gvambat).



"Did Mr. Filch's many lectures about magic in the hallways pass by you _completely_ , Miss Granger? Or are you simply too distracted by other concerns to realize they apply to you as well?"

Hermione starts, stumbles, discovers that her towering pile of books is still towering although she's kneeling now. In her confusion the books tumble too.

"Really, that's thrice this term. Do you really need detentions on top of your regular coursework? Or are you aiming for more... visceral... punishment?"

In the gleam in McGonagall's eyes, Hermione discovers who levitated her books, and for what purpose, and she smiles.


End file.
